Clouds of Different Skies
by Rhua
Summary: We found each other through music...but 'their' lives were taken by it. My Naruto Comeback. AU. NejiTen, ItaTema and some KakaTema.


A/N: I'm writing this for my best friend. :) My obsession at this point of time is Visual Kei Music and Fashion, twirling my imagination to create one regarding that concept. I just wish I'd pick the right characters for the roles. :) Don't know if I choose the right people...but oh well. As long as Visual Kei stays here. :D

**

* * *

**

**Clouds of Different Skies**

_We found each other through music...but 'their' lives were taken by it._

by: Rhua

**hapter One: Two Hearts with One Love**_  
_

. e n e r g y .

"Are you sure of your decision?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Why would I be working part-time as a waitress in a Maid Café wearing ridiculous costumes just for the lessons if I didn't want to? Besides for you two."

"...Just making sure."

I was reading the Gaku-Gaku magazine then while also listening to my favorite band, Arashi. My sandy hair was tied up in its usual four pigtails. My bare feet were on top of the dusty varnished Sequoia coffee table while My back was comfortable on its position against the soft couch. I wore a white tee and red shorts. "You don't have to." I mumbled, still hearing the low voice of my younger brother Gaara.

"But--" He didn't get to finish his sentence, ending up sighing in exasperation. I glanced a bit at him and saw him making his way near the balcony, since we were in the second floor of our not-so-clean household. I was disturbed by his action so I removed my earphones and asked, "What?"

"It's just...It's new having to see you like this, finally in to music again. I thought you'd hate it after what happened." He refused to look at me. I stiffened. "Tch. Don't fucking mention that again," I resume back to my previous activity but noticed his disappointment at my reaction. "Not that I don't care...," I jumped out of my position and followed him to the balcony. He still wasn't looking at me. "It's over anyway. So don't mind it. Look back, but forget the feelings, 'kay?" I patted his head and brushed a bit of his messy wine red hair.

He smiled, flushed. "Okay then, but will ya stop doin' this? I'll look like a baby."

"No one's watching." My hand didn't free from his red bangs.

"I don't care. Just don't do this."

"You don't look like a baby anyway. Baby bear is more like it."

He made a disgusted face as I grinned evilly. Not even five seconds after a voice echoed in the room. "Aniki, Gaara," We both turned and I saw Kankurou leaning on the frame of the door. "Kankurou. Welcome home." Gaara greeted him and he replied with a small nod. "What's up?" I proceeded to the couch and put on my earphones again. "Nothing new for me, but,"

I eyed him quizzically as his eyes peeked at me under his long coffee bangs. "I heard news about Suna having to send students from the academy to a new one being built in Konoha,"

"So...what about that?" Gaara asked. Kankurou sighed. "That school teaches in only one profession; and that is performing arts, meaning _Temari_," He looked at me with tedious eyes as I answered with a slowly annoying nod. "Temari, they might be offering music lessons...for free! You and Gaara could both enroll without us getting our pockets too light," My eyes brightened as Gaara grinned. "What a school it is. And you say it's in Konoha? The richest, largest city found in the region?"

"Yeah. They say it's the first public school they've built."

I grinned. I thought for a moment. It would be wonderful to come back to my passion. I would meet other people just like Gaara and Kankurou. Those who love each note and melody run through their ears. I was finally going to be free. All I did was listen to my favorite magazines and stalk them. That was all I did. I didn't move one step out of my isolated prison. But with the help of my brothers, I was able to find opportunities.

"Thanks Kankurou," I nodded at him and he nodded in return.

. a u r a .

I took in a long breath. My eyelids fluttered down, eyes peeking under my long brown lashes. I stared at the polished body of my violin. I positioned my pale fingers on the finger board as though lacing them with the strings. My thumb left itself under the location around the neck. My left hand was set as my right hand tightened it's hold on the bow. I then placed my chin on the ivory black chinrest.

I played.

My heart sung with the melody; the melody of an old song that still stroke boldly through my soul. It was if...The song was born in my mind. And I laugh mentally at myself - the song _was _born from my mind. After all, it was my composition. I developed the transitions, the tune, the notes and how it was supposed to go into ears of the massive audience. It was supposed to entice them into lust, but the transition's manner of turning the feeling made them withdraw and listen to their scruples, and forward closer to God. As the music halted to small stoped as in percussion, it timed right with their heart beats. It went faster, stronger, with more solid feeling. It was forming a slope - no, a dead end. The music was dull, full of suspense and insane speed of heart beats. The dead end was a cliff. A cliff, and they were about to fall. They jumped, they kept falling, and were on it until I halted.

I found myself after listening to my own music.

The supposed feeling of it as I created this masterpiece a few months ago - it didn't happen to me. The mood and transitions confused my heart, instead of exciting it. I was feeling dull but rash and exotic so the tempo and notes didn't fit. Not one bit. All of the aspects disgusted me. I wanted to throw them away. It stilled in my ears like heavy rainfall that dulled and was ear-piercing. My head was like getting smashed by hammers in each side. I felt dizzy. I wanted it to stop. I felt different, and because of it, the music rejected me. _It _rejected me. My music rejected me, wanting me to go away and die. Because I didn't feel the way it did.

I stopped.

My fingers went numb. My whole body became stiff. It was hard to breathe, hard to move, hard to grab the neck of my violin and bow and just smash it on the ground. I wanted it destroyed. Officially killed. I wanted the music to disappear.

And this was just because I was too frail. Too feeble to even understand the meaning of the tune and what the tempo had wanted to tell me. It was all because the very creator of this elegantly cruel music was weak and stupid to comprehend it all.

But that wasn't the only reason.

"Classic isn't..."

I was shocked to hear myself blurting out words of my thoughts, my secret plans. I shook my head. It was true.

"Classic isn't my art."

I released it. I realized, just now. The too empty space inside me was screaming a different line of music. A new thing, born inside me, as if life.

"Rock is. Rock is mine."

More words of confusion. But I said it in my mind again. _Rock. _It felt so true. It felt so clear and so wonderful to hear. I wanted to scream, I wanted to scream, scream so badly. I wanted scream my heart out, all the life out of me shaken. I wanted to rock.

And that was how it is. End then straight start? What the hell.

. deadend/review?/:) .

.|**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**|

aaack. DX shit. i re-read it over and over again and it's satisfying but doesn't satisfy ME. T^T gotta find a way to cure this madness. :) oh well. i'm sorry it's short. just got all the lovely writing magic sucked out of me... O_O expect an instant update after maybe...a day IF i get a minimum of 10 reviews or many people add this to faves/alerts. :D but if not, expect the second chapter coming after four days or even a week. :) demanding? xD I know. but i need feedback. CRITIQUE PLEASE! :D plus i promise the next one will be longer. and planned. :)

_reread/edited while listening to:_ Kizuna by KAT-TUN's Kamenashi Kazuya.  
R&R. 10 okay? :) so yeaaah. xD


End file.
